spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 71: The Wizard of Wines
Skupina drží svou pozici a odráží vlny oživlých větví které se zdají být nekonečné. Adrianovo kouzlo díky kterému se okolo něj točí desítky duchů je proti větvím velice účinné. Ohnivá kouzla a příležitostné střely nakonec zbaví skupinu tří druidů, větších i malých liján a velkých oživlách hadů z mrtvých kořenů. Skupina použije téměř vše proti oživlé vinici. Když se unavení vracejí zpět do tábora podivné rodiny zaslechnou znovu vytí vlků. Vinice za nimi se stále vlní stíny jako by se netajila tím že stále obsahuje tuny oživlých květin. Skupina se vrátí zpět do tábora a Adrian Martikov který je sledoval naznačí otci že jsou hrdinové opravdu schopni jim pomoci. Davian, opřený o stříbrný meč dodává že by rád aby s sebou zítra do vinice vzali jeho dceru. Stefanie která již nespí u sebe drží mladou dcerku. Iron Poetry a Starý muž chvilku hovoří o stříbrném meči. Po tom co Adrian popíše kde vzali postříbřený meč, muže nejvíce zaujme že se Havran měnil včetně výbavy. Podívá se po zbytku své rodiny a pronese “Julien”. D4-N73 vyrazí najít něco k jídlu. Razan si prořízne pusu a napce si jí štrudlem který jim nabídl starý Martikov. Adrian si také nechá nabídnout. Skupina chvilku hovoří o zítřejším plánu. Zdá se, že dobytím vinárny neobnoví schopnost martikovů dodávat víno. Davian mluvil o semenech, velkých jako šišky které dávaly vinici schopnost rodit víno. Jedna z nich byla pravděpodobně ukradena druidy, než však skupina stihne mluvit o ostatních zahlédnou příbíhající D4 který křičí něco o “velkých chlupatých bytostech”. Všichni vyskočí na nohy. Z okolního lesa ze začne ozývat vytí. Poezie a Davian každý běží na jednu stranu tábora chránit ostatní. Adrian a Adrian se semknou kolem Stefanie která ukrývá svou dcerku do přikrývek zatímco budí svého nejmladšího bratra. Razan si připravuje svou kuši. O pár vteřin později zpoza hranatého robota opravdu vyletí velký černo stříbrný vlkodlak. Běží po čtyřech a skočí kostce po zádech. Prase které robota následovalo po něm ani nestihne seknout. Stříbrný Vlkodlak se zahryzne do zad kovového robota a další velký černý stín proletí za ním a srazí divočáka na zem. Adrian rozzáří svou róbu silným světlem. Hra stínů kterou tím vytvoří vyděsí nejednoho člena tábora, ale střed mýtiny je v čistém světle. D4-N73 se mu vysmekne a utíká z jeho dosahu. Cestou kolem něj probihá Železná Poezie která se vzteklým křikem zabírá jeho místo. Razan pálí ze své kuše a šipka se zapíchne do velkého vlka. Černý vlk vzadu mezitím hryže do prasete. Další vytí se ozývá z několika stran tábora, smečka bude útočit z několika směrů. Werewolf Pack Stefanie mezitím probudila chlapce který se okamžitě změní do havrana a k překvapení některý členů skupiny nechá svoje oblečení na zemí a vzlétne. Stefanie hledá mezi věcmi rodiny ruční kuši. Z levé strany vyrazí velký hnědý vlk a skočí po Razanovi který mu v poslední chvíli do tlamy narve svou kuši. Na pomoc mu přibíhá probuzený Dag, manžel Stefanie a její bratr Adrian. Iron Poetry seká po alfa samci smečky a ten mu službu vrací. Prase které vyklouzne z pod černého vlka a srazí velkého vůdce smečky na zem zůstává v boji. Iron Poetry před kterým právě padl stříbrný vlkodlak na zem v poslední chvíli zahlédne černého vlka který po něm letí. Silný elf který se snažil bodnout vlka na zemi ucítí pronikavou bolest a jeho levá ruka povolí. Černý vlkodlak mu silným kousancem protrhal vazy na levé ruce. V zadní části tábora si mezitím Adrian všimne mladého štěnete vlkodlaka jak se plíží k zabalénému nemluvněti. Upozorní na to skupinu a otočí se právě včas aby si všiml jak na něj z lesa vyletí zrzavý stín. Záblesk světla vlkodlaka oslepí natolik aby clerika nezasáhla, ale vlk pokračuje v boji. Za vlkodlakem se objeví Stefanie která stihla jednou vystřelit a když vidí že její otec brání její dítě bodne zrzavého vlkodlaka dýkou do zad. Hnědý vlk mezitím na druhé straně odolává útokům tří mužů a útočí na Razana. Davian Martikov svým stříbrným mečem šlehne mladého vlka přes čumák a jedinou ranou ho oslepí. Připraví se na skok vlka a díky jeho obratnosti kousne štěně samo sebe. Na druhé straně mezitím Poezie odráží útoky černého vlka. Poté co štěně zavije zmizí stříbrná alfa zpět do lesa. Poezie zasadí svým stříbrným mečem slušnou ránu do černého vlka. Šipka z kuše proletí koelm něj a prase vezme vlka přes záda. Martin a Viggo dva mladí chlapci mezitím změnění na havrany tlačí svého bezduchého bratra Claudiu k obraně nemluvněte. Stefanie dále zabodává svou dýku do zad zrzavého vlka zatímco komunikuje se svým mladým bratrem který ve své havraní formě obhlíží bojiště. Zrzavý vlk vyletí proti adrianovi který nestihne uhnout a prokousne mu rameno. Na druhé straně se hnědý vlk konečně uvolní a zahryzne Razana. Adrian Martikov a Dag Tomescu se bezúspěšně snaží vlka dostat z němého barda. Davian Martikov zasazuje něklik dalších ran štěněti které není schopné útoku. Na druhé straně tábora Poezie stále bojuje s černým vlkodlakem. Jeho pravá ruka bezvládně visí se štítem podél jeho těla. Černý vlk se ale stále není schopný prokousat skrze obranu vysokého elfa. D4-N73 využívá svůj hunter’s mark a znovu se trefuje do velkého vlkodlaka. Skupině nad hlavou prolétá nejmladší syn Daviana a hledá vůdce směčky. Stefani-ina dýka znovu a znovu nachází svůj cíl v zádech zrzavého vlka který vypadá rozhodnutý prokousnout Adrianovi hrdlo. Adrian se brání vším co má, ale jeho magické síly jsou už vyčerpány. Vedle nich se Dagovi podaří upoutat pozrnost hnědeho vlka který by jinak zabil Razana a vlk po něm skočí. V jediném útoku plném drápů a zubů končí Dag mrtvý na zemi. Štěně které dostalo slušnou nakládačku od nejstaršího člena rodu Martikov konečně vyletí proti starému muži. Jeho drápy u zuby najdou svůj cíl a muž sotva stojí. Velký stříbrno černý stín vedle něj napoví že alfa přišla ochránit své štěně. Na druhé straně tábora konečně padne velký černý vlk. Prase které D4 pošle přes dav probíhá skrze tábor a napadne mladého vlka. Nejen že mine, ale cestou nepříjemně šlápne na uzlíček látek v bedrollu Stefanie. Uprostřed bitvy nikdo nepostřehne smutné křupnutí. Stefanie poslední ranou sundá zrzavého vlka a vyráží pomoci svému otci. Adrian na druhou stranu vyráží na pomoc svému jmenovci, ale míjí svým plamenem. Mladý vlk ve svém posledním skoku srazí Daviana na zem a prokousne mu hrdlo. Alfa se mezitím ohání pařáty a tlamou a cupuje dva malé havrany dětí. Doprostřed tábora se snese velký havran ve velikosti člověka a svým zobákem se snaží zahnat vlka útočícího na jeho nejstaršího bratra. D4-N73 přehodil svojí hunter’s mark na hnědého vlka a pálí. Stefanie která dorazila jen pár vteřin po smrti jejího otce zabíjí štěně a velký vlk vyje na ústup. V další chvíli zmizí v temnotě lesa. Poslední žijící vlk následuje jeho příkladu a zdrhá na druhou stranu. D4-N73 za ním pošle přesnou šipku která mu navzdory tomu že je vzdálen dobrých 80stop skrz porost lesa ustřelí ucho. Vlkodlaci zmizí zpět v mlze a rod Martikovů začne ohledávat své zraněné. Davian, Dag i malá Yolanda jsou mrtví. Rána tlapou od hnědého vlka který utekl srazila Razana do bezvědomí. Adrian prozkoumává svou ránu. Kolem otisků zubů se tvoří černá místa. Prokletí lycantropie. Adrian rychle prohledává svůj batoh, najde svitek který mudal jeho otec a přečte kouzelná slova na posvátném papíře. Rána změní svou barvu. Při ohledání zranění je vidět že rána která přetrhala vazy v ruce železné poezie má stejnou barvu. Adrian je schopný vrátit elfovi cit do ruky, ale prokletí ho zbavit nedokáže, jeho svitek musel být specifický. Zbylí členové rodu Martikov vezmou své mrtvé na stranu tábora. Adrian nahlásí svůj záměr, ale jeho jmenovec ho ujistí že těla budou spálena, ale tak jak si budou přát oni. Cleric ustoupí. Elvir, nejmladší syn tiše vykopá hroby pro svého otce, neteř a jejího otce. D4-N73 vyrazí nastavit poplašné alarmy zatímco se Razan probouzí. Iron Poetry již podruhé nadhodí žádost o druhý stříbrný meč, ale Adrian Martikov ho ujistí že meč zůstane v jeho rukách. Stefanie se změní do havrana zatímco se skupina připravuje ke spánku a vyletí do korun vysokých stromů. Skupina drží hlídky a zbytek noci proběhne v klidu. Ráno všechny vzbudí silný slejvák. Velké kapky vody padají na zem a plní les kalužemi černé vody. Adrian nenápadně pomůže druhému Adrianovi s rituálním zapálení ohňů na tělech mrtvých členů jejich rodiny. Stefanie slétla aby se zůčastnila pohřbu své rodiny je stále odhodlaná vzít hrdiny do vinárny. Adrian se omlouvá za své chování. Jestli jeho otec hrdinům věřil, bude i on. Skupina se začne plížit směrem do vinárny. Adrian, stále vyděšený prokletím lycantropie není schpný zhasnout své světlo a D4 musí vytvořit mlhu která skupině zaručí bezpečný vstup do domu. V mlze se skupina radí co dál dělat. Nakonec Stefanie která se umí pohybovat nejtišeji vyklouzne z mlhy a vplíží se do domu aby obhlédla situaci. Po vstupu do hlavní místnosti se chvilku rozhlíží. Balkón zavrže a přitáhne její oko k divoce vypadající figuře skloněné nad nejbližším obřím sudem. Postava je shrbená a nálevá černý sotva tekutý sirup do fermentační kádě. Žena na sobě má roucho ze zvířecích kůží, pokrývku hlavy s kozíma rohama a její vlasy jsou dlouhé a neudržované. Na trámech vedle sedí několik havranů. Stefanie si všimne malých bytostí z větviček, jesou jich pousty a stahují se kolem schodů. Mladá žena se vrátí zpět ke skupině a všechno jim řekne. Všichni se potom v mlze radí co dál dělat. Nakonec vznikne plán. D4 a Stefanie vyrazí kupředu a Iron Poetry je bude s Razanem následovat. Poslední zůstane v mlze Adrian který bude čekat na signál. Signálem by mu mělo být že mlha zmizela. D4 vběhne dovnitř zaměří druida a střelí ho svou kuší. To samé udělá Razan a Stefanie, po poslední šipce se druidka ztřítí do kádě. Iron Poetry mezitím zabarikádovává dveře kterými přišli. Z vinice se po vypnutí mlhy začaly valit stovky velkých i malých tyček. Nejdřív ovšem nechal projít Adriana který prošel skrze místnost a míří proti několika desítkám twigů které se sypou ze schodů. Většina padne za oběť duchům kteří poletují kolem clerika, ale z velké hromady vyletí jedna s červenou páskou kolem hlavy v útočném kopu. Twig Blight Skupina se rozeběhne do všech směrů a začne barikádovat dveře. Razan obhlíží situaci z oken. Okolo celé vinárny se stáhly stovky oživlých lián a větviček. Potom se rozdělí a vyrazí do druhého patra. Stefanie, Poezie a razan běží jednou stranou a D4 a Adrian použijí rampu na nakládání sudů vína. D4 před sebou poslal své prase. Stefanie a Poezie vběhnou do tiskárny. Ze stropu se spustí dva velcí liánovití hadi ale Stefanie se rychlým krokem zpět vyhne jejich útoku. Ustoupí na stranu a vpustí dovnitř Železnou Poezii. Velký elf vstouí dovnitř a všimne si elfa který vylézá z velkého zařízení vzadu. Stejně se ale věnuje oživlým liánám hadům. Na druhé straně mezitím D4řka a Adrian objevili druida s podivnou staffkou a divočáka v podivné křeči. Prase si ukousávalo vlastní nohu a šlapalo po hlavě. D4 vystřelí a Adrian pošle svůj plamen proti Druidovi. Ten jako první z všech druidů v okolí vinice promluví. Namíří svou černou hůl proti Adrianovi který vyšel kupředu a z větve vyletí několik červeno černých spór které začnou odčerpávat životní energii z Adriana. Razan střelí Poezii do ramene. Poezie zabíjí oba hady. Druid je nakonec zabit a jeho hůl padne na zem. Divočák si však nadále ubližuje a D4 se ho snaží uklidnit. Adrian projde kolem hole a řekne robotovi ať na ní v žádném případě nešahá. Pod nakládacím dokem se twigy začínají stavět na sebe a stoupat do druhého patra. Musí jich tam být přes stovku. Stefanie mezitím otevírá další místnosti jestli v nich nenajde jiné druidy. Zbyted domu se zdá prázdný. Druid v tiskárně na sebe castí barkskin a útočí po Poezii v jenom silném úderu mu zlomí ruku a vyžene ho z místnosti. D4 mezitím zvedl Černou hůl. Všechny větvičky v jeho okolí se zastaví a sledují ho. Robotovi dojde že je pomocí hole ovládá. V záchvatu špatného nápadu ale vezme hůl a hodí jí dolů mezi tyčky se slovy “Ty máte svou svobodu!” Stefanie mezitím zmizela v pokoji svého otce a pak se dostala do nakládacího doku. Vidí jak D4 hodil něco dolů. “Co to děláš?” “Zjišťuji jestil nás chtějí opravdu zabít!” Jakmile hůl opustila jeho ruku začnou twigy pokračovat v útoku na vinárnu. “Chtějí…. Neříkej to Adrianovi!” Adrian který probíhá okolo otevřených pokojů si všimne houpacího koně - Nightmary. Na jejím boku je nad červenými plameny napsáno Beucephalus a Adrian si spíše domyslí než přečte nápis “is no fun, is no Blinsky”. S Adrianovou pomocí Razan dorazí druida. D4 vidí spoustu tyček které se snaží dostat nahoru a několik desítek kterým se to velice brzy podaří. Proběhne skrze místnost a zabarikáduje se za oknem vedoucím na střechu stájí. Zbytek skupiny se vrací. Adrian projde kolem dveří které barikáduje Stefanie a nechá se pustit dovnitř. Zpoza dveří se ozve velká rána jak v obrovském davu přistane fireball. Ohnivá koule sice vypaří většinu větviček, ale také zapálí vůz se sudy vína. Mezi vším tím zmatkem zahlédne Cleric Staffku hozenou dolů. Se zlým pohledem se otočí na D4 který na něj kouká zpoza okna. D4-N73 pohled předá Stefanii která právě vstoupila do místnosti také. Dole se začínají znovu stavět armády Blightů. Železná Poezie která akorát dorazila s Razanem se dlouho nerozmýšlí. Zakříčí něco o healu od Avacyn a přeskočí přes zábradlí. Tvrdě spadne mezi stovku oživlých dřívek do hořícího vozíku. Razan hraje aby ho inspiroval a zbytek skupiny vyráží po schodech dolů. Spálený, pobodaný a pomlácený Elf se mezitím dole snaží sebrat hůl zatímco ho bodá stovka oživlých lián vína. Už jí skoro nahmátne když ho obtočí jeden z velkých hadů. Had ho sevře a drcená Poezie se nemůže hýbat. Z druhé strany příbíhá Adrian okolo kterého tyčky pomalu pomalu umírají z útoku duchů. Zbytek skupiny jde za ním. Stefanie nahlédla do místnosti s fermertačními káděmi. Větvičky prorazily zeď a havrani je drží zpátky. Razan si přozízne pusu a léčí Poezii. Poezie praskne hada který se kolem nějak obmotal a konečně dosáhne na černou hůl. Ve své ruce cítí jak je hůl křehká. Zatímco se kolem něj točí dva vinní hadi, několik humanoidních lián a desítky tyček zvedne hůl mezi plameny hořícího vozíku a zlomí jí přes koleno. Ozve se nelidský výkřik který vyletí z hole a rozletí přes pozemky celé vinice. Jeden po druhém zástupy tyček a liján praskají jak se k nim zvuk dostává. Vinice je vyčištěna. Poezie s Razanou inspirací vytahuje hořící vůz z nakládacího doku na popud D4-N73. Adrianův nápad s vyléváním vína nefunguje a Stefanie poúžívá havrany aby velkými tapisériemi udusali zbytek ohňů. Požár je zastaven a Vinice zachráněna.